Hotel Transylvania: Element of Family
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This story took place after Hotel Transylvania: We are Family. The Dracula family started a new life and new adventure, but there are also new challenges that they will face like organizing the hotel, dealing with someone who are against them, and beating up bullies.


**This story happens after the story, Hotel Transylvania: We are Family. I came up with the idea of making Hotel Transylvania a mini-chapter/series, only few months after Hotel Transylvania 2. Hotel Transylvania: We are Family is season 1, while Hotel Transylvania: Element of Family is season 2, but has short stories than the first season. So, I hope you'll like this new story.**

* * *

 _The sun was about to set as the shadow of the mountains covered the Dracula Castle from the sun._

 _In his chamber, Vlad was sleeping in his coffin, and murmured in his sleep, having bad dreams. "Go away… This can't be… It's not true…"_

 _Suddenly, there was a knock coming from outside of his door._

 _"Vladimir." A young female child's voice called._

 _"Dad! We're gonna be late for the reopening of the hotel in ten minutes!" His son called._

 _Vlad heard his son's voice, even inside of his coffin, as he opened the lid and popped out of his coffin. "Oh no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept." He gestured his hand to use his magic to unlock the door, letting his family come in._

 _"Me neither. It's not like you. You've always woke up early, Father." Lydia said. "You even woke up before the sun sets."_

 _"I know." Vlad took out his luggage from his closet as Dracula helped his father packed his capes and clothes._

 _"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes 'rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!'" Aggie asked, imitating an alarm clock, as she walked towards Vlad's opened coffin, and lifted the pillow to find a circle-shaped alarm clock, ringing and shaking._

 _Mavis tapped her palm on the alarm clock to make it stop ringing, and took out a small brief case from the coffin. "It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack, Grandpa Vlad."_

 _When Lydia, Dennis, and Aggie put Vlad's important stuff in the brief case, Johnny revealed a pile of folded capes and grinned sheepishly._

 _"Oh, honey, Grandpa Vlad was only going to stay in the hotel every 2 weeks." Mavis reminded her husband. "Why is he going to pack more clothes?"_

 _"Just in case if he changes his mind of staying in the hotel for more than one w eek, we'll never know, hon." Johnny said._

 _Dracula finished placing his father's clothes in his luggage, and zipped the luggage close._

 _"Let me just get changed." Vlad took out his father's old cape that his grandmother gave to him, and stood in front of a mirror, even though he knew he can't see his reflection._

 _Suddenly, he felt something tangling on his back as his and his family's old foe appeared floating behind them._

 _"THANATOS?!" The whole family gasped in horror._

 _"How is this possible?" Vlad was shock in horror. "We just defeated you at the bridge of my son's hotel."_

 _"You and your family can never truly defeat me!" Thanatos laughed maniacally as he fired six sharp wooden stakes in random directions, and the room disintegrated._

 _Before they tried to avoid get hit, Dracula, Lydia, and Mavis got stabbed by the stakes through their hearts and fell to death, as well as Johnny and Dennis, who were trying to avoid the stakes, but got stabbed too. Aggie ran in fear to get away from the last stake, but she got stabbed on her back and through her heart, and fell dead._

 _Vlad watched his dead family in horror with tears on his eyes, and leaned against the mirror, until Thanatos appeared from the mirror, and Vlad backed away from him._

 _"The curse is still in you!" Thanatos gloated as Vlad stepped back and, suddenly, floated when his chamber disintegrated, and Thanatos grabbed him from behind. "I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Vladimir. And this time, I won't stop until I destroy all the Draculas!" He said before possessing Vlad's body._

"No, please! STOP!" Vlad screamed in horror, until he snapped his eyes open, revealing it was a dream.

"Grandpa Vlad, wake up." Mavis shook him by the shoulder.

"We can't stop, silly!" Aggie laughed. "We didn't even move yet." It is revealed that the family was in the hearse, just outside the Dracula Castle, about ready to go.

Dracula was on the driver's seat as he turned to look at his father, who was sitting next to him. "Hey, Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vlad placed his forehead on his palm, not wanting his son to worry.

Before Dracula can say another word, Aggie started to lighten the mood. "We are gonna have so much fun! I can't believe we're going to reopen the hotel for the reopening ceremony today!"

"When he moved in to Dad's castle, it doesn't mean we have to leave our real home." Dracula chuckled.

"And the hotel wasn't been reconstructed. It just added a few…adjustments." Mavis explained.

"And we have a little surprise for you." Dracula stretched his hand, and poked Aggie's nose with his finger.

"A surprise… for me?" She blushed. "Aww, you shouldn't have."

"It's true." Johnny said. "Since you're part of the family now, we happened to make you a surprise during our… adjustment."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want me to return to the hotel for the past sixteen days." Aggie smirked. "I thought you want me to stay here to watch over Vlad and Dennis, which it's also my job."

"Okay, enough chit-chatting." Lydia clapped to make the conversation stop. "We don't want to be late for the reopening celebration of Hotel Transylvania!"

The family cheered excitingly and happily as Dracula started the engine, and drove it away from the castle to the forest. Vlad stared uncertainly out the hearse window, but he kept smiling, thinking that there's nothing to worry about since sixteen days when Thanatos and his curse were no longer haunting them, and his family was always there for him, safe and sound. What could possibly go wrong?

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?  
Will your story be told or remain a mystery?  
Will they know your name, telling all that you have done?  
Time to make your decision, only you can be the one_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you represent the Element of Family (Hey!)  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you represent the Element of Family! (Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 **Hotel Transylvania: Element of Family**

 _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?  
Will you make your role? Will you conquer what you fear?  
And when you tell your friends, everybody there will know  
You represent the Element of Family!_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you represent the Element of Family! (Hey!)  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you represent the Element of Family! (Hey!)_

 _Will you find your greatest destiny?  
Will you be a moonlight?  
Here to learn what your family teaches  
You will not be alone in the night_

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?  
Will your story be told or remain a mystery?  
And when you tell your friends, everybody there will know  
You represent the Element of Family!_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you represent the Element of Family! (Hey!)  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you represent the Element of Family! (Hey!)_


End file.
